


Tomorrow

by Vixilancia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Tomorrow

Shepard’s mind raced with hysterical grief, she could have died from this and yet she did it anyway. Her face was the most wondrous thing he'd laid his eyes on, nothing from any world, any galaxy, could compare to her.

Shepard grumbled out a laugh, “You know, I remember practicing asking you out in the mirror.”

Tali pet his bright auburn hair, it'd be a while until she had to put her mask on again, “You Bosh’et, you could have asked back on the SR1.”

“Yeah well, I didn't want to make it seem like I was propositioning you, I just wanted to,” he sat up to face her, gently pawing at the skin of her neck, “I wanted to make it real.”

She kissed him, it was only for the second time, and felt wetness just before she pulled away. There was no telling what his tears were made of, no telling what triggered them. Tali grasped him into a tight embrace and as she ran her hands down his back the sobbing reseeded. 

She liked the feeling of his stubbly face on hers, rough and soft at the same time.She tensed a little too much, breathing becoming more ragged. He took one last look at her, then placed her mask back onto her face. Tali sat back, inviting Avi into the space between her shoulders and her neck.

“I guess,” he said progressively getting more choked up, “We’re dying tomorrow.”laid down against her and pulled the covers up around them.

She pet his head again, and felt him still against her, “Nobody is dying, especially not you Avikaht.”


End file.
